Feudal Berserker
by Wolf Nosferatu
Summary: DEAD BerserkInuyasha crossover. After Guts wins his freedom from Griffith, Caska follows him.He enters a tunnel and is warped to another dimension and time. Guts finds out Caska is following him when she gets atacked by youkai. Rated for violence and la
1. Freedom Won

Prologue

Disclaimer: I own neither anime

P.S. AN: This is a fic I wrote a few years ago and posted on mediaminer, and decided to post on This fic is dead, but others may continue it or take aspects of it if they so desire. Thank you for even bothering to read this.

AN: While I have written originals, this is my first attempt at a fan-fiction. This will most likely be really bad, and will probably take a long time to complete. Please e-mail me with any errors. In reviews try to tell me _why_ I suck, not just that I do.

"Where do you think you are going, Guts?" asked Griffith, a man with long white hair and cold blue eyes. Griffith was the leader of a mercenary band known as the Band of the Hawk. They had recently been inducted into the formal army, the leaders had all been knighted, and they had almost single handedly won the One Hundred Year War.

The ascension of the Hawks had caused quite the uproar. The nobles were very upset that a bunch of commoners were now considered their equals, and that the leader of this ragtag group was now the supreme general.

"I am leaving the Hawks. I need to go out and follow my own dream." said Guts. Guts was a big man, with an even bigger sword. It was around his height of six feet and it was six inches wide. Guts was very powerfully built, with arms bigger around than most people's thighs. He had short spiky black hair and a short scar running across the bridge of his nose. He wore brown leather armor, a gray shirt, and tan breaches. He wore his gigantic sword on his back.

"You can't leave, Guts. Have you forgotten? I own you."

Flashback

"No, I won't join you! I fight for myself!" yelled a very angry and somewhat scrawnier Guts.

"I have a proposition. You defeat me in combat and you are free to go." replied a calm and collected Griffith.

"And if I loose?" asked Guts.

"Then you belong to me, Guts." was his answer.

The fight that came next was intense. They both fought well, but eventually Griffith, with his greater speed, defeated Guts with his saber.

Over the next three years Guts became one of the Hawks' most valued members. He was given the leadership of the Hawks' Raiders after his first battle, and quickly became just as trusted as the second in command, the beautiful Caska.

Caska was a warrior woman who's strength was only surpassed by Guts and Griffith. She was dark skinned and had her hair in a boyish cut. She wore a chest plait over a pink shirt and wore dark brown trousers. It was rare indeed to see her without her long sword sheathed at her side.

At first she despised Guts for gaining favor with Griffith and frequently putting him in danger. After he had saved her life after she had fallen off a cliff, and shortly after slaying one hundred men to protect her, her resentment faded. Slowly she became friends, and their comrades tried to get them together, but they never did.

End Flashback

"Then I shall win my freedom." Guts said as he unsheathed his bastard sword. Griffith drew his saber as well. The two warriors faced off on the field of snow. As they were about to start Caska jumped between them.

"What are you doing! Guts, why are you leaving?" she yelled.

"I have to, Caska, now move." Guts replied.

"No!" she shouted on the verge of tears.

"Move, Caska, if this is what I have to do to secure his allegiance, than so be it." said Griffith. Reluctantly Caska got out of the way.

Once again the two prepared themselves for combat, one fighting for his freedom, the other fighting for his strongest warrior.

'This will be over in one attack. He will use an overhead slash, if I block it he will be left open for my first and final attack.' Griffith thought. Battle plan set, he signaled Guts to commence. He began with an overhead slash, as predicted, but what Griffith hadn't expected was for the force of the attack to break his saber.

Guts stopped the blow just before it landed on his shoulder. The force produced by his strike made the snow around them swirl at the produced winds.

Griffith fell to his knees, and Guts sheathed his sword and began to walk away. Shortly after Griffith got back up and headed for the city, Caska followed Guts as stealthfully as she could.

About an hour after he had defeated Griffith Guts came upon a tunnel in a large mountain. Thinking it would be faster then climbing the mountain or trying to go around, Guts entered. Shortly after entering he grabbed his lantern and lit it.

Around fifteen minutes into the tunnel he saw what appeared to be a swirling purple and black vortex blocking the path. When he turned to leave the tunnel he felt a wind sucking him into the vortex. He quickly shoved his sword into the ground as an anchor. As he stood there, waiting for the wind to abate, he heard a very familiar cry of distress.

He looked up just in time to see Caska sucked into the vortex. At the sight he screamed "Caska!", brought up his sword and jumped into the swirling purple and black.

End of prologue. So, what did you think?


	2. Spider Trouble

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither anime (obviously)

AN: Thanks to Michiru for the comment, I hope this chapter is better.

Guts woke up slowly. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful blue sky with white fluffy clouds. 'Wasn't I in a cave?' he wondered. Then it slowly came back to him: the tunnel, the vortex, the wind.

And Caska.

With that thought he quickly sat up and looked around. He was in a clearing in a heavily wooded forest. Great oaks and maples surrounded him. In the distance he saw a tree twice as big as those around it. Continuing his inspection he saw Caska lying on the ground next to him. He quickly got up to make sure she was alright; he checked to make sure her breathing was regular, that she wasn't bleeding, and that she hadn't broken any bones. To his relief she was fine.

He wrapped his brown cloak around her and started walking, carrying her in his strong arms. He figured if there were any villagers around here they would probably have settled next to that giant tree. He barely felt Caska's small weight as he walked through the forest.

"Well, what have we here? Some humans came into our part of the forest. That wasn't very nice of them, was it, Giichi?" said a black spider youkai to his younger brother. He wore dark gray armor and held a jagged scimitar. His ruby eyes flashed with bloodlust.

"No, Hijime, it wasn't nice of them at all." the younger spider replied with an evil laugh. "I'll go gather the boys." With that he hopped off.

Guts came to a clearing that was about another hour away from the giant tree. Caska began to stir so he laid her on the grass, hoping she would wake up so he wouldn't have to carry her any more. The walk had inflicted havoc on his emotions.

She moaned and slowly opened her beautiful brown eyes. Instead of a 'good morning,' Guts greeted her harshly with "Why were you following me?" She flinched at the tone of his voice.

She stood up, handed him his cloak, and said "I was going to try to convince you to come back. And if you refused, I thought I might go with you."

He looked at her with obvious surprise. "You were going to leave Griffith? Leave the Hawks?" he asked in amazement.

"Well, yeah, the fighting was done, and I hate all that formal crap the nobles do. I _hate_ wearing a dress," she replied. This brought forth a jovial laugh from Guts. Then the sharp crack of a breaking branch came from the forest. They turned and saw a large group of spider men coming out of the forest.

Soon they were surrounded by at least a hundred of the carapaced things. They each carried jagged scimitars and wore dark gray armor. Their lightly furred hides seamed to absorb the noon sun's light. They had rounded heads on stock like necks, within their mouths were hundreds of sharp, needle-like teeth. They were hunched forward and gave a look of primitive bestial strength.

"Well, well, look at what we have here Giichi," hissed one of the spider-things. Its voice was greatly disturbing to the two humans. It was a sound they were sure could never be produced by human vocal cords.

"Humans in _our _forest, Hijime. What say we teach them a lesson?" exclaimed the one the humans took to be Giichi.

"I call the big one's sword!" declared one of the other spiders.

"Shut up!" yelled the rest.

Guts was getting a little sick of the antics of these exoskeleton enclosed morons. He unsheathed his sword with a yell and charged at Hijime. The spider was so surprised that the pathetic human was actually attacking, as opposed to cowering, he didn't even get the chance to attempt a block. A fountain of black blood splattered everywhere.

Seeing their leader die, the other spiders charged forward. The humans fought back to back, Caska killing with grace and precision, Guts killing with rage and strikes that cut through three at once.

Soon Caska's muscles began to ach, and her hands grew slippery with the amount of spider blood that had been spilled on them. Then she slipped on the blood coated grass.

Seeing her defenses open, one of the spiders charged forward and stabbed her leg. Guts quickly beheaded the monster that had struck his companion. Caska tried to get up but quickly fell to the ground with a scream of pain. It looked like Guts was fighting this one alone.

Guts stood above her, killing all that got within range. He lost himself to the joy of the slaughter, his grin growing wider with every pint of black blood that was spilled by his blade. He speared one of the youkai through the chest and watched with amusement as it squirmed. He then whipped his sword forward, knocking three other spiders down. His blade flashed like lightning, and none of the spiders were able to get within three feet of him, or the woman he was protecting.

Guts was enjoying himself immensely. He had not been able to battle this freely since he had joined the Hawks three years ago. Almost against his will laughter bubbled up from his throat. Every arachnid that died was a testament to his freedom from the bondage of Griffith, every ounce of blood fuel for _his_ dream. His dream, not Griffith's.

Nine minutes later only a handful of spiders were left. Seeing the grin on the human male's face, they knew that running was a very good idea right about now. With that final thought, they turned around and ran as fast as they could.

Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard a feminine scream about ten minutes north from there position at the Goshimbuku (er… right?), but more disturbing than that was the laughter that shortly followed. Kagome asked "what is it, Inuyasha?"

"I heard a woman's scream from that direction, followed by a lot of other screams and laughter." he said pointing north.

"What kind of laughter? Creepy or happy?" Kagome asked with slight fear in her voice.

Inuyasha had to repress a shudder as he replied. "Definitely creepy."

"I guess we should go help out. Someone could be in trouble." stated Kagome with enthusiasm.

Inuyasha turned his head to the side and said "Feh, do you sense any jewel shards?"

"Well… no…" Kagome said hesitantly.

"Then were not going." said Inuyasha with force.

"I'll say it!!" warned Kagome.

"Fine bitch, hop on my back." grumbled the irritated hanyou.

AN: Well, I was going to keep on going, but this seems like a good stopping place for now.


	3. Battle and Psychosis

AN: In my opinion, at this point in the show Guts was harboring a lot of anger and resentment towards Griffith. This might not be accurate, but it is how my fan-fic is going to go.

As always I do not own either Inuyasha of Berserk.

Chapter 2: Battle and psychosis

Guts stood in the clearing, surrounded by spider corpses and covered in sticky black blood. He wiped off his blade on a near by chunk of spider flesh and began to laugh.

He took no notice of the worried looks from Caska and laughed. He laughed for the joy of combat, he laughed for the death he had evaded, he laughed for the death he had caused. But most of all he laughed for the ability to kill for his, and only his, purpose. He laughed for his freedom.

When Inuyasha and Kagome, followed by Sango and Miroku (who had come on Kirara,) arrived at the clearing they saw a very disturbing sight. The clearing was littered with dismembered spider youkai, and in the middle of it was an injured and frightened woman wearing a chest plate staring at a big man with an even larger sword resting upon his lightly armored shoulder. He had spiky black hair, wore gray armor with a brown cloak, and was drenched in blood; but there was one thing about him that surpassed the others for sending shivers of fear run down the spines.

He was laughing.

The group of feudal warriors looked towards the scene, wondering what would happen next. In anticipation of possible unfriendliness directed at them from the crazed blood-soaked fellow, they prepared their weapons. Sango readied her giant boomerang, Kagome knocked an arrow, Miroku prepared his staff, and Inuyasha drew the Tetsuiga.

The man instantly stopped his laughing and looked over in their direction. It seemed he had heard them.

Guts stopped his laughing as soon as he heard the unmistakable sound of steel being unsheathed to his left. When he turned to face this new threat he caught a flash of silver that flowed like only long hair can. One thought raced through his mind and brought a snarl to his lips.

Griffith.

Griffith had followed him despite the freedom he had won. Why was he so obsessed with Guts? So obsessed he would follow him through a swirling vortex? Griffith no longer needed Guts' strength, the fighting was over.

'He must have come to kill me for my transgressions. He probably wants to take Caska back too.' Guts thought. For some reason the thought of Griffith taking Caska away didn't sit well with him.

His mind was filled with images of Caska fawning over Griffith, of Griffith not caring about her and sending her to die.

His vision bled to crimson, he charged.

Inuyasha wasted no time on wondering how the human had spotted them, he just prepared to attack. The human charged forward with his teeth bared and a look of utter rage and hatred on his face.

Inuyasha grinned in anticipation of the upcoming battle. He took the transformed Tetsuiga and jumped to the attack.

Part of Guts' mind wondered why Griffith had a greatsword and was wearing red, but the rest of him was too bloodthirsty to care.

Griffith brought his giant sword down in a jumping slash which Guts sidestepped. Guts brought his sword in to the left with a scream of his foe's name. Somehow Griffith's sword was there, blocking the strike. Griffith jumped behind him, trying to strike his unprotected back.

Guts ducked under the horizontal strike and performed a similar slash of his own, which Griffith avoided with a back flip. Guts brought his sword down in an overhead slash which his silver-haired adversary caught on his own blade.

And so they stood, greatswords locked together, neither able to get the upper hand.

Then a scream ripped through the air.

Inuyasha was confused. How was this human matching him blow for blow? Why was his face contorted in fury? Who was Griffith?

The human brought his sword down in an over head slash and Inuyasha barely parried the fierce blow in time. Their swords locked and neither was able to overpower the other.

Then Inuyasha heard Kagome scream. He glanced over and saw a gigantic, tan, shirtless man holding a gargantuan curved blade ready to strike Kagome. He had a demonic face with red eyes and spiked back hair. Inuyasha heard his opponent mutter "Zodd…"

Zodd brought his sword down. The combatants disengaged and moved as one. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and the human parried the blow. Inuyasha placed Kagome by the strange armored woman and turned in time to see the human take a punch in the stomach that sent him crashing through several trees which crashed to the forest floor.

The woman cried out "Guts!", which Inuyasha took to be the man's name, and rushed over to him. Guts slowly got up, and both he and Inuyasha charged at Zodd. Guts brought his sword down on Zodd's left shoulder and Inuyasha stabbed him through the heart.

Zodd calmly removed Inuyasha's sword, grabbed his severed arm, and reattached it. He then said "You have improved, Guts. And your companion is formidable as well. I followed you here because your death is required for my lord's ultimate ascension. Now you shall face my true form. Guts, this time Zodd the Immortal shall have your head!"

With that Zodd began to change. He grew several feet, his body sprouted red brown fur, great demonic wings rose from his back, his face elongated into a muzzle, and curved horns adorned his head.

Guts had snapped back into reality when he saw Zodd. He and his strange opponent both rushed to help the girl. The man in red got the girl out of the way and Guts parried the blow.

His mind was clear, and it was time to kill.

Caska and the companions of the silver haired man had been staying out of the duel as they were obviously outclassed. Then, drawn by the sound of combat, Zodd came.

Now the former foes were fighting him with amazing precision and coordination while their companions watched in aw. The girl next to Caska whispered what Caska assumed to be the silver-haired one's name, "Inuyasha…", and continued to gaze in wonder at the battled.

Inuyasha struck high from the left, Guts attacked low from the right, and Zodd barely dodged them. He lunged a clawed hand at Inuyasha and Guts countered it by cutting off Zodd's hand.

Zodd let out a roar and launched a kick at Guts. Inuyasha simply chopped off his leg. Zodd toppled to the ground and gave a bestial scream of agony.

Both Guts and Inuyasha jumped into the air and yelled in unison, "Now you die!" as they brought down their giant swords.


End file.
